Last Day on Earth
by Grendolen
Summary: A Songfic based on what would happen to Kid and Serge if they had one day before they seperated.More chapters coming soon.
1. Last Day on Earth

! Disclaimer! I don't own Chrono Cross or anything like that...I would like to own Serge though...

This is a songfic based on what would happen if Kid and Serge got one day to be together after the defeat of the Time Devourer and had to seperate. The song is Last Day on Earth by Marilyn Manson.This is sad...just a warning. Also this is my first fic and first songfic...so it's not the best. And there will be later chapters to this songfic...a continuing songfic with others from Marilyn Manson...probably two more chapters. One song for Serge being alone and Kid alone...maybe an additional chapter for when they reunite...I'm not sure yet.

_Yesterday was a million years ago_

_In all my past lives I played an asshole_

_Now I found you, it's almost too late _

_And this earth seems obligating_

The wind picked up and blew over the midday sky as Serge rolled over in his bed and snuggled up to the other figure lying there. He opened his eyes and realized they had slept until noon, both of them. Half of the day was gone, and only the other half remained to spend with Kid for the last time. Serge slid his hands down over her waist, touching her lightly. She was warm, and she still slept peacefully. He didn't want to let her go he didn't want to let her leave him.

Kid turned over and opened her eyes and looked into Serge's. She smiled softly in greeting, Serge thought he would never see her smile again after today. He would never see her again after today either.

Yesterday, they had defeated the Time Devourer, and saved Schala. Schala had given them one day to spend together and then, they would be separate forever.

Serge couldn't hold back, a tear slowly slid down his face, guys weren't supposed to cry he thought. He didn't care anymore. Kid's smile faded and she wiped the lone tear away and kissed him softly.

"Don't cry mate," She whispered, her own voice going hoarse and she too was going to cry.

"Kid...I-" But she stopped him by putting her finger to his lips. She didn't want ruin this day.

"Serge...let's enjoy this last day we have together..." Kid said quietly, pulling herself out of the soft blankets of Serge's bed. He followed her, after quickly coming from the bed only in his boxers. Kid herself was in one of Serge's shirts that went to her hips and nothing else.

They both stood in silence, the minutes ticked away and seconds were lost. What would they do? Wasn't there something that could be done?

Serge wrapped his arms around Kid's waist, leaning his forehead against hers. He watched as she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. Neither of them wanted this to end. After a few moments, tears came from Kid's eyes and she sniffled. She wasn't one to cry, she had never cried in front of Serge before. Kid was brave, he thought, she'll be fine after today... After today, the thought echoed through his mind. He had already saved Kid many times before...she would be fine he reassured himself once more. But he wouldn't be fine...

"Serge, I'm gonna miss you mate," She managed out between loud sobs that made him start crying again.

"I know Kid, I'll miss you too," He put his hands on her lower back and held her close to him. Serge didn't want to let go of her, he was afraid she might vanish like an illusion.

Kid nodded and pulled away, she started to dress quietly and so did Serge. Then they both walked down the dreaded stairs and then outside into the real world.

Children played happily together under the sun as it was being covered in clouds. They didn't feel pain in sadness in their hearts as Kid and Serge did.

_We are trembling in our crutches_

_High and dead our skin is glass _

_I'm so empty here without you _

_I crack and split my Xerox hands_

An elderly man walked towards them with a cane in hand. He had a friendly expression his face.

"Mornin'" He greeted and walked on. Nobody knew, Kid thought, nobody but themselves could save him or her from this aching pain.

Serge nodded, his eyes were slightly red from crying but Kid's looked like she hadn't shed a tear. _She looks beautiful_; he thought to himself and smiled. Kid looked over at him, that warm grin on his face made her have courage for today. She would make it through this last day. Even though it may hurt like hell.

Serge reached out and took Kid's hand and led her away from the village, away from the people and excited children, away from everything.

When they arrived at the beach, they sat in the cool sand and watched the waves move in towards them, then turn into gentle lapping waters on the ground. It was, peaceful here, nobody could bother them.

"What do you think will happen Serge? Once I'm gone? What will you do?" Kid asked after a few moments. But he didn't know exactly how to answer. "I don't know...Kid...I may die..." He answered quietly, he was still holding her hand in his and refused to let go.

"Will you marry Leena?" Serge sighed after this question. No he wouldn't, not when she was gone, he would forever be in pain without Kid by his side in life.

"No Kid...never would I do that..." Kid looked down and traced letters into the sand, I love you, it said, a Serge smiled.

"I love you too Kid, I love you with everything I have. And I promise I will never marry another woman and I will sit here forever thinking of you." Kid blinked slowly, taking another look at her message in this sand. She noticed the day was more than half over, but they still had some time left.

Serge turned her face to his and he kissed her deeply. She returned to kiss quickly and pulled back after that.

"When we're separated, I will always be searchin', I will always be findin' a way to get back to you mate, I promise." Kid whispered and wrapped her arms around him in a big hug.

_I know it's the last day on earth _

_We'll be together while the planet dies_

_I know it's the last day on earth _

_We'll never say goodbye_

Serge kissed her cheek softly and nodded. "I know Kid...I know..." He looked up at the sky and seen it darken, a storm was coming in. A storm to match the sadness, he thought and sighed. "

"Kid...lets go someplace for shelter..." He said quietly, gazing into her beautiful violet eyes and was lost in them.

"It's not going to storm mate...I know it's not..." Kid laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. The clouds would blow over and create a wonderful night sky, she was sure of it. She had prayed for it.

Serge didn't argue, he stayed put and put an arm around Kid to shelter her from the cool breeze. The message in the sand remained there for the longest time while they sat together on the beach. After everything was over...both of them would have to live different lives...alone...

The sound of the waves calmed them as they watched the clouds roll over in the sky. Kid nuzzled her face into Serge's shoulder and he felt a small kiss planted on his shirt. Serge smiled softly and let out a peaceful sigh.

"Do you think...we will see each other again after today?" Serge asked her this time, after thinking about it all day long. Kid stared off into the distance for the longest time, not sure how to answer. Finally she looked up at him and smiled a warm smile.

"Yes Serge I think we will..."

_The dogs slaughter each other softly _

_Love burns its casualties_

_We are damaged provider modules _

_Spill the seeds at our children's feet _

_I'm so empty here without you _

_I know they want me dead _

Night started to creep upon them, when they noticed the clouds were gone and the night sky was clear they began to worry. Kid leaned forward and put her head in her hands, a few tears fell into the sand message.

The day was almost over, everything was coming to an end...and Serge wanted to die.

"K-kid?" Serge's trembling voice went towards her, she knew he was crying once again. Well...so was she. Kid didn't answer; the pain hurt her too much. She turned to him and looked into his eyes. Serge pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Kid kissed him back, tears still flowing down her cheeks in a rush.

"Kid I'm going to make you remember this day forever" Serge whispered to her quietly, slowly pushing away her red vest. Kid knew he would, she nodded in agreement and kissed him while he slowly took the advantage of undressing her…

That night ended with one last kiss and morning came upon them in a heartbeat. It was over...

I know it's the last day on earth 

_We'll be together while the planet dies_

_I know it's the last day on earth_

_We'll never say goodbye_

Schala came and informed them it was time to go, time to leave each other. As they vanished in thin air the words came from Serge's mouth.

"Kid! I love you..."

I know it's the last day on earth...We'll never say goodbye....

I know it's not that good...and to be honest I wrote this chapter in one day flat! . The next chapter will be coming soon...Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note -

I don't own Chrono Cross or any of it's characters, the end.

This is a kirge, and I haven't written one in a long, long time. So...here I go.

Oh and don't be fooled, you have to read the whole thing. I say that you must!

------------------------------------------

**I Love You.**

The calming sound of the ocean's waves made Kid wander off in her thoughts, she had forgotten for a split second why she was here but the thought quickly flooded back into her mind. Here she was at Opassa Beach where she last saw Serge before they had seperated, she felt empty though. It had only been about a year and for some reason she felt as if she would never get over losing him. Although she hadn't shown any emotion since that day, she hadn't cried, she hadn't spoken to anyone about it. Sure, she had seen some of her friends from the grand adventure but they had never asked because they had sinced her pain. Kid couldn't mourn out loud, she had to keep it inside of her. Because she was afraid she wouldn't seem as tough if she didn't.

Looking down at the sand she sighed and swallowed uneaisly. They stood on this ground together a year ago, they kissed here a year ago, they made love here a year ago. Everything had happened in one day, a year ago...and it hurt her a bit to think about it. Why was she here? Why had she wanted to come back to the place that she had avoided for so long to try to forget...no, she didn't want to forget...

"I can't believe I'm here mate..." She spoke slowly as if Serge were hear listening to her. She wanted him to know that she missed him and she wished she could tell him that face to face.

"It's been...forever it seems since ya been 'ere..." Kid looked up at the water and seen a sunset becoming slowly visible to her eyes. Why was this happening this way?

"I just want to tell ya that I've been missin' ya mate. I wish I could see your face...I wish I could feel you again..." Kid blinked back a tear. _Don't cry, you can't cry. Ya hear? You can't cry..._

She slumped into the sand on her knees and looked down at the tiny specks that glinstened slightly in the remaining sunlight from it's settting. She tried to pinpoint the exact spot where they had made love, soon she realized that she was sitting on the spot. Smiling she ran her fingers through the sand, as she wondered if Serge had been sitting here before in the other world, and if he was thinking about her right now, if he could remember...

"I want ya to remember, you hafta remember mate. I want you to remember the last night we had together, I want ya to remember what we shared, what we gave up for each other..." She whispered almost so quiet that no one could hear if they had been listening. After a few moments Kid kept thinking, and then worse thoughts intruded her mind.

What if Serge and Leena are married now?

What if they had kids together?

What if Serge is dead?

_What if...Serge is dead?_

Kid shook her head quickly and rubbed her forehead with one hand to try to get the thought to escape. "No, no. You're not dead mate. Ya can't be..." She took a deep breath and reassured herself that he wasn't dead. No, he's well alive. And she knew it in her heart. Kid bit her lip hard and almost drew blood, she started to cry all of a sudden. Tears fell into the sad as night approached as she wished and begged for Serge to be there with her, she wished he could hold her, wished that he would dry away her tears and tell her that everything would be okay and alright. But he wasn't. He was gone, gone forever. And that now had suddenly hit her.

He was gone.

Forever.

She would be alone.

Forever.

She would have to live her life here on this beach, crying day and night and wishing he was here and he never would be.

Because he's in the other world, with another women, with his own family maybe. Living a nice healthy life because he doesn't remember her, he doesn't remember Kid...

"You don't remember me, 'she' said ya wouldn't mate..." Kid covered her eyes and cried more at all this, all of these emotions that she had held up in her mind for so long were now being let free.

_He doesn't remember you Kid, you could see him today and he would think you're another stranger. You would talk to him and he would answer with a puzzled look and ask, "Who are you?" And then you would know, you would know that he doesn't remember a thing about you. You would tell him about the adventures you had had together and he would tell you that "You've got the wrong person." No matter how much you try to convince him he'll never remember. He'll never regain those memories back, because if he did, then nothing would be fixed._

_Kid, you were made to save him. You were created so you could fix what had happened so everyone could live a normal life. But the downside would be was that you would have to live with the fact that he would never remember you. You weren't supposed to fall in love with him, you weren't supposed to become so close. You were only to save him and then live your life alone until you died. Now you're worthless. You have no position here on earth anymore. You're nothing but a tiny speck waiting to dissolve into the sea like everyone else. You'll never be famous and you'll never have another love. Because you're only a clone, only a clone. How can you love? Who could love you? You're not real, you're artifical. Nothing, a ghost almost. Just like Serge was, you were both nothing then. But he is something now, he is something with Leena. He has a family. You don't, you have no mother, you have no father. All you have is yourself and those bitter, tasteless memories where you have to suffer every single day because you remember. You do._

"Enough!" She screamed at the voice in her head, but it didn't seem to stop. The voice was making her cry harder, these thoughts making her grab her dagger and hold it at her throat.

_Killing yourself won't matter, because nobody will realize that you're gone. Because you are a nothing. You've been created for one purpose and you've already served it. So do it Kid, kill yourself. You would only be doing yourself a favor. Nobody cares about you kid._

_Serge doesn't care about you._

"Yes...he does..." She suddenly became angry with the voice in her head and she froze. Was she becoming crazy? She was going crazy, she was turning insane.

"Kid..."

Kid's thoughts halted, like brakes coming to a squeaky stop. Who's voice was that? It wasn't the voice in her head any longer, it was a human voice, and it was right behind her. Slowly she turned and there stood a tall young man. Very handsome he was, muscular built and had shoulder length dark hair. He had beautiful blue eyes, oh those eyes. She could never forget those eyes.

"Serge..." Her tears kept sliding down her face and she didn't bother to wipe them away. They both stood there, about eight feet apart and staring at each other. Neither one of them knew how they got here, both confused.

"How are you...here mate?" Kid sniffled and still stood her ground, just incase this was a setup. But how could it be? It seemed so...real...

"I don't know..." He admitted and suddenly they both ran for each other, wrapping their arms around the other and crying. They stood there with arms encircled and tears dripping on clothes. This was all a sudden moment, all a sudden dream come true.

"I've missed you so damn much mate." Kid spoke against his neck and he nodded, holding her against him so close because he was afraid that she would slip away. Night carried on and they had dried each other's tears and then sat down in the cool sand. It didn't take them long to kiss, the first kiss since forever it had seemed. The kiss where both lips were pressed against each other and then a slight open mouth moment where they felt each other's hot breath and tasted the other's tongue. When it had seemed like there was no more breath left they pulled apart and smiled.

Serge then pulled Kid onto his lap and she laid her back against his chest, both of them staring into the ocean. Now was the time to start the serious questions, about what the hell was going on...

"So, how did you get here?" Kid said seriously, shifting her feet in the sand below them. It was now dark, and only light was the moon and the billions of stars. Serge cleared his throat and sighed, honestly, he didn't know how to answer her. He had no idea how he got here exactly.

"I'm...not sure. I just remember waking up in the Termina Inn and once I walked out I realized that this was the other world. And I came here by instinct, I don't know why I thought you would be here...but you were." He rubbed her lower back with one hand and she continued to stare off into the distance, still unsure of this.

"So you just woke up here...?" She asked slightly confused, what was going on? She thought that the portal they had once used was permanently closed. This meant that everything couldn't have been fixed. Serge nodded as his answer and she sat there thinking. Wait, why was she worried about this all of a sudden? He was here, he was here, holding her. He was..._here_.

"Why are we just sittin' 'ere?" She suddenly demanded out into the night air. Serge only blinked and began to wonder the same thing.

"We're together again! You're here! I'm here! So let's..." Kid stopped herself before she said it. Yeah, they had sex before they left each other, but would it be different now? Now they were back together, she had no idea if he was with Leena now. But honestly, would it matter at all?

"Let's...?" He questioned slowly, a little antcipation in his voice. Kid swallowed and scooted off of him and into the sand, turning to face him.

"Are ya with...Leena?" Kid asked with a worried look on her face. Serge stared into her eyes for a moment, oh how he had missed those eyes. Except now they looked serious and searching him answers. Was he was Leena? Hell no.

"No, no. I'm not, never would I be with her." He said firmly, shaking his head quickly. Kid grinned and she looked down at the sand, it was gleaming slightly. She slowly wrote out the message that she had wrote a year ago today.

_"I love you..."_

-------------------

Sorry it's kinda short. D:

But review...since I picked back up on my writting some I'm going to start on a new fic.

--------------------


End file.
